Chair fittings generally comprise a rigid support of appropriate shape and an elastic layer, particularly of foam, which is kept on the front side of this support by a cover. The rigid support generally is wood or plastic (or similar material), though it may also be metal.
At the present time the covers are made of fabrics cut to the shape of the fittings with a very wide margin at the periphery. This margin allows gripping each cover by its edges, folding it along the periphery of the fitting and applying a traction for assuring placement of the cover around its fitting. The margin then is fixed on the solid support either at its back or on its periphery. When the support is wood, this fixing is generally carried out by stapling the fabric on the support. In case of a metal support, this fatening is carried out by a clip which is bent at the edge of the fitting to clamp the fabric margin.
This covering procedure incurs significant drawbacks. In the first place, the process requires extensive labor to carry out the manual operation of putting the cover in place by consecutive tractions, and fastening it by stapling or by clips. In the case of a metal support, these operations not only are lengthy, but furthermore delicate, requiring great skill. Also, the substantial width of the borders required on the periphery of each piece of fabric entails substantial losses in material over what would be actually necessary to cover the fitting. Very often these borders must be made extra large to eliminate the floating fabric strip, and this operation both increases labor costs and the danger of fraying the fabric edges which would be detrimental to the final product appearance. Further, the folds of the cover along the fitting periphery often are irregularly distributed and following fixation it is difficult to change them to improve the appearance of the finished product.
Furthermore, as regards some fittings, the cover fixation is carried out within a recess along the periphery of its rigid support. For a wooden support, fixation is by stapling with a fine stapling gun, and this operation also is lengthy and costly in labor.
One object of the present invention is to overcome the above drawbacks and to provide a process for upholstering or cladding objects at considerable saving in labor.
Another object is to make possible substantial savings in materils.
Another object is to produce a finished product with improved appearance.
In general the purpose of the invention is to provide an improved folding process for a flexible, in particular textile piece, applicable within the above stated scope of cladding objects or any other field.